Pitch Baruragaru
The Pitch Baruragaru is a subspecies of the Baruragaru introduced in the "Monster Hunter Destiny: Halloween Edition" expansion pack. It isn't as versatile as its pale cousin, but when it drains its prey, it becomes able to spit tar. English: Pitch Baruragaru Japanese: Baruragaru Ashu Latin: Sanguis bibentis nigroleum In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information As if the Baruragaru wasn't bad enough, this subspecies blends in with the dark and ambushes prey from the shadows. Its strange metabolism converts the blood it drinks into oil, which it spits to trap its foes. Introductory Cutscene Location: Haunted Grove Area Synopsis: Basic Information Monster Class: Leviathan Weakness: Fire, Ice Element: none Status Ailments: Tarred, Pin Habitats: Old Swamp, Swamp, Flooded Forest, Haunted Grove Behavior: *Eyes glow orange when enraged *Able to use projectile attacks after draining something *Drops a shiny if it is interrupted while draining *Becomes clumsy and slow when low on stamina Physiology and Behavior This subspecies of Baruragaru is unlike its pale cousin in that its hide is pitch-black, hence its name. It is even stealthier than the regular Baruragaru, since it can hide in the shadows more effectively. It has a unique metabolism that allows it to convert the liquids it extracts from prey into a thick, oily substance. It will then spit this substance at its enemies for defense. Unfortunately, it cannot spit water when its membranes are empty, unlike the regular Baruragaru. Frenzied/Apex Behavior coming soon Items/Carves ''NOTE: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' A-Rank Body x3: P.Baru Dermis, P.Baru Splinter, P.Baru Concentrate, Gunk Sac, Baruragaru Blood, Baru PlasmaGem Capture Rewards: P.Baru Splinter, P.Baru Concentrate, P.Baru Dermis x2, Baruragaru Blood, Baruragaru Blood x2, Baru PlasmaGem Break Head: Baru Spikefin, P.Baru Concentrate, Gunk Sac x2 Break Back: Baru Spikefin, P.Baru Dermis x2, P.Baru Splinter x2 Break Tongue: Baruragaru Tongue, Baruragaru Blood Break Arms x2: P.Baru Feelers, P.Splinter x2, P.Baru Concentrate Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, P.Baru Splinter, Baruragaru Blood, Baru PlasmaGem Item Descriptions A''': ''Note': Baruragaru Blood, Baruragaru Tongue, Baru PlasmaGem, and Baru Spikefin can also be obtained from the regular Baruragaru. *'P.Baru Dermis': Black hide that seems almost like it is made of darkness. The slime it secretes cannot be washed off. *'P.Baru Splinter': Is this even a scale? It is thin and pliable, drenched in slime, and darker than night. *'P.Baru Concentrate': This thick slime is secreted from the Pitch Baruragaru's skin, camouflaging it and ensuring its survival. *'P.Baru Feelers': The Pitch Baruragaru knows all that goes on in the caves, being able to feel the vibrations of its prey. *'Baruragaru Blood': *'Baruragaru Tongue': The weapon of choice of the Baruragaru, able to drain gallons of blood in mere seconds. *'Baru Spikefin': Bright red and razor-sharp, this fin deters attacks through both intimidation and physical harm. *'Baru PlasmaGem': *'Gunk Sac': Filled with tar-like goo, this organ is widely thought to be the most disgusting of all. Attacks Land Phase Slip n' Slide: Suddenly slithers forwards at a fast pace, then brings itself to a halt. Underground Pounce: Wiggles its body, and then slowly sinks under the ground. After a few seconds, it will jump out and attack. Neck Swing: Similarly to Deviljho, it will rear its head high before advancing forward, swinging its neck from side to side. Tongue Whip: Curves its neck to the side, then whips its tongue out in a left-to-right arc. Curling Twist: Curves its neck to one side, then executes a series of spins. Tail Pound: Looks behind it while relentlessly stabbing the end of its tail into the ground. Oil Blast: Raises its head up, then swings it in an arc, causing oil blasts to rain down around it. (Tarred) Oil Beam: Raises its head while snapping its jaws, then lowers it and shoots a beam of black liquid in front of it. (Tarred) Oil Fog: Sticks its tongue out and slowly waves its head around, then ends up with its neck and tail curled up in an S-shaped position. It then extends its head and tail while releasing black fog from its body. (Tarred) Oil Bursts: Performs an animation similar to that of its Oil Fog, but with its head held high. Then it belly-flops into the ground, shooting several blasts of oil out of its sides. (Tarred) Pin Spin: Does a quick 180 degree spin, then twists itself into its original position and drains its target. Cannot be broken out of with a Dung Bomb. (Pin) Tongue Jab: Lowers its head and very quickly shoots its tongue out in front of it, pinning the target. It then proceeds to drain its victim. Sometimes, it will do this three times in a row, with no pin. Cannot be broken out of with a Dung Bomb. (Pin) Whipping Knockdown: Slowly rears its head way up and raises its leg, then unleashes its tongue to create a "barrier" that knocks everything into the air around it. It then pounces on the nearest target and proceeds to drain it. Cannot be broken out of with a Dung Bomb. (Pin) Roar: Wiggles its head around, then opens its mouth and howls deafeningly. Can be blocked with Earplugs. Water Phase Double Bite: Swims forward while snapping its jaws twice. Tail Snap: Performs a wide bite to one side, then snaps its tail back behind it. Hip Check: Curls up in the water, then slings itself sideways and smashes the target with its body. Upward Tail Snap: Rears back a little, then sweeps its tail upwards, creating a heavy current. Torpedo: Casually swims around the area for a few seconds, then curls up and charges forward with great speed. Curling Twist: See "Land Phase". Tongue Whip: See "Land Phase". Oil Blast: Rears its head way back and opens its mouth, before ejecting a ball of oil from its mouth. The projectile hangs around in the water for several seconds. (Tarred) Oil Beam: See "Land Phase". Oil residue will hang around in the water for several seconds. (Tarred) Tongue Jab: See "Land Phase". (Pin) Roar: See "Land Phase". Armor A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -20 *Water +20 *Thunder +10 *Ice -15 *Earth +5 *Sky -10 *Dragon -5 Skills: Equipment coming soon Notes *Its Latin name means "black oil blood drinker". *Formerly known as "Black Baruragaru". *It shares Baruragaru's theme. Category:Leviathan Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255